


What we Saw

by whatshisface



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatshisface/pseuds/whatshisface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sparks fly and Piers discovers that while no one in the B.S.A.A. ever goes quietly, people really don't change, and that may be for the better. spoilers for Chris's campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we Saw

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask I don't even know myself la la la. also there's swearing so deal.

He expects it to be painful. After all, who ever goes through the aftermath of an underwater facility set to explode and says they come out of it okay? It's going to hurt, it's not going to be quick, he figures, and even if it is, none of this has been a jog through the park. It's been slow, as if his body is trying to extend his last few hours and turn them into years, just so he can keep going. For the sake of the B.S.A.A., for the sake of a man who he knows can inspire others better than he ever would have. Because without Chris Redfield, the world is just a place where people go without knowing what it is to have something, _someone_ to fight for, and with Piers Nivans, there's a man without direction in a world so much bigger than him.

The captain's screams echo in the back of his head, and his smile thins out into a line (well, there goes his world). He doesn't turn away from the way the pod left, waits for the room to collapse in on him and then he sees it from the corner of his eye.

That bastardous thing, howling as it squirms out from the hell it was left in, taking a dive right for the captain, for Chris, and Piers knew this was coming because he could hear it as they had come this way, to the escape pods. He felt it somehow and every time his arm pulsed, he realized that he was needed here, not there, not by the captain's side.

This would be the last time he did something for Chris, and the thought was a bittersweet thing.

Bracing himself for the impact, he charges his arm, fights the pain, head pulling itself away from the sparks, and he's tired, so tired but this is for the future, and there has to be something more, past bioterrorism and loss and pain, there just has to be because that's what he's fighting for, for everyone who'll get the chance to see it. Piers screams, lets out one final charge and it nearly tears him apart.

Around him the base crumbles, and he remembers it getting dark, but not before hearing the B.O.W. scream, not before he grins to himself ( _got you, you son of a bitch_ ) as he falls backwards.

Then... there isn't anything at all.

He can't make it out at first, but then it kicks in, registers that everything around him is in white, and his arm, he has his arm and it doesn't hurt, but there's this silence that feels unbearable, makes him uncomfortable in spite of all his tolerance. A few steps forward and things start to come into focus, he can see a door and he reaches for it, still confused, still lost because he's sure that Hell doesn't look like this, and if this is the afterlife, it's anticlimactic. The door opens before he can turn the knob and the face on the other side is a sight for sore eyes.

"Sir?"

His expression falls, his eyes widens, and Piers chokes for once, expression between confusion and acceptance.

"Roo— Finn?" Before anything can make sense, the other's pulling him into a hug, the grin on his face wide and bright. He pulls back with a grin, fixes the goggles on top of his head and nods, looks back over his shoulder to call for someone, and it doesn't make sense, not at all, but maybe this is what happens when you, maybe Piers is stuck in some sort of limbo, but it's.. family, it's nice, it's..

"Guys! Come look, it's -" Three other men come up and he recognizes each and every face. Head to toe, they're in civilian clothing but they all have their fair share of scars, bruises. Andy cracks a grin at him while Ben leans on his shoulder, brows knit together despite the smile on his face.

"Aww, come on! You kidding? Six months and you decide to join us? Come on, sir!" Even if it might not make sense, Piers shakes his head, this exasperated but fond sigh escaping past his lips. "It was worth it, huh?"

While there's no explanation, it isn't needed, and Piers stares for a moment, watches the faces of Alpha team all looking back at him, and he nods, the tension in his face loosening.

"What do you think?" There's a cheer and Andy breaks away from Ben's hold, drags Carl with him and the two get an arm around the second-in-command's shoulders from both sides, drag him forward as Finn smiles, turns the trio into group of four before Ben turns it into five. They're all walking in a line, trying to sync their steps and Piers snorts at the attempt, but his face says he's trying hard to make this work.

"I think that you deserve a break! Come on, we're gonna start a game of Mario Kart in the next room. You're gonna love it, all the guys from Bravo team are there too!"

Carl looks over, finally speaking amidst the celebration. "Marco cheats though, sir. Be careful."

"Hey, I can hear you!" The voice echoes from the next room, even as both Andy and Finn vouch for the comment. Piers smiles, shaking his head.

They made it.


End file.
